1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hot-isostatic press comprising one or more charging means and substantially cylindrical support members supporting the charging means and enclosing heat insulation and a possible heater.
2. Prior Art
The load or charge which is intended to be compacted is positioned inside a hot-isostatic press and is placed on a normally perforated plate which is supported by a cylindrical ring or a tube. The cylindrical ring or tube is supported by an annular member located therebelow and which extends around the circumference, the annular member being supported by round plate placed at the bottom. The entire structure may be placed on a number of legs. This structure may be varied, e.g., the legs and/or the upper ring may possibly be omitted. Inside the ring/tube, a bottom heater is normally located. Great temperature differences occur between the different parts in the press, which, inter alia, gives rise to considerable radial movements, especially at the upper parts of the annular member. In connection with forced cooling of the furnace, cold gas is sometimes injected from below, which further increases the problems. During a press cycle considerable differences in radial movements arise, which may cause damage to, inter alia, the annular member which has so far consisted of a whole ring. Such a ring is expensive to manufacture and damage thereto may entail considerable breakdowns.